


Four Words

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority, BDSM, Bondage, Cane, Collar, Consensual, Dom/sub, DomHouse, Feminization, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash, Spanking, SubChase, because drugged up Chase is awesome, drug, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House drugs Chase so he can find out embarrassing things to prank him with. </p><p>When he finds out that Chase is into BDSM.</p><p>Well...things get a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

Did House feel bad as he drugged Chase?

No, not really. 

He crushed the tablet, and then poured the coffee. He had to do it. He'd pranked Chase by dying his hair orange and now his little wombat had discovered his back bone and put fireworks in his Vicodin bottle, so now, he was going to drug the pretty Australian, find out all his embarrassing secrets, and use them against him one by one. "Hey," Chase sighed, walking in "Patient's not responding to the steroids." House hands him the coffee, and the blond is too tired to realise how unusual that is He sits on the sofa in House's office, taking a deep gulp of the laced coffee. House gets up, lock the office doors and draws the curtains, that's not suspicious, he does that all the time. He hates people, after all. 

He waits until Chase has finished his coffee, before he gets out his notepad and pen, he sits opposite Chase on an armchair, and the youngest member of his team is flushing slightly, and he moves till he's lying down on the sofa, suddenly tired. "Heyy..." he slurs "I t-think there 'swas wrong with cof..."

"What are you allergic too?"

"St..."

House sighs irritably he leans forward, pushing Chase into a sitting position, the gravity will force the blood down. "You should be able to speak better now. So, what are you allergic too?"

Chase's inhibitions are gone, and if he focuses on the feelings inside him, he feels happy. Light headed, pleasurable, he kick his legs up onto the coffee table and smiles brilliantly, looking up only to see House looking at him expectantly. He laughs "Strawberries," he yawns "Wow...I feel so amazing..." he brings a hand up to look at, and wiggles his fingers, laughing. House jots down that little gem

"And what about sex?" This should be embarrassing. Chase seems like the type of have a bunch of embarrassing stories. 

"4 words..." he beams, closing his eyes, resting his head, he's so relaxed he might as well be asleep. "BDSM." He slurs happily and House pauses looking up. House has been into BDSM ever since he can remember, but it’s been a long time since he’d had a partner he hadn’t had to pay. Plus, prostitutes don't really trust strangers enough to take them right to the edge. Poor show.

“Really?” And he can't stop himself from sounding just a little eager. He finds Chase attractive, but he'd never thought of him as a sub before. But he's thinking now. How this pretty blond would look on his knees, how his silky hair will feel between his fingers, what his skin will look like covered in welts.

“God yeah,” he nods rubbing his face, “I mean, the feel of ropes around your wrists, and you struggle and you strain, but you can’t move, you have to fucking take it,” he tilts his head further back, exposing his lovely throat “That feels so fucking good you have no idea.”

“Oh, I’m beginning to have some,” he whispers, voice deepening with arousal “What else?” Chase stretches, and his shirt rises to reveal a glimpse of a muscled, flawless torso. House can't stop his eyes from dropping, now that he's thought about it, he can't see Chase in any other way aside from his sub. 

“You know, spanking, cock rings whipping, the works,” he shrugs “I’ve been with loads of doms, never come across something I haven’t wanted to do before.” He sounds casual, but that's the most interesting thing House has ever heard. He doesn't like imagining Chase with other doms, they wouldn't know what to do with a prize like him. Not properly.

House leans forward, intrigued “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So…breath play, sensory depravation, gang banged?”

“Done, done and done,” he grins “First one was done happily.” House’s eyebrows raise and Chase shrugs “You’re only barely aware, all I could feel, all I knew in that moment was his dick,”

“Slave, cock worship, candle wax.”

“Don’t forget ice dildos and nipple clamps.” House can only stare as Chase begins to count off his fingers “Public sex, licked by a dog, gagged, feminization, age play, puppy play, hell- even pony play this one time. Enemas, butt plugs, come play, honestly, never a single thing I couldn’t do, never a single thing I haven’t wanted to do.”

“Holy shit.” House never saw that coming, not from the little wombat who's eager to please- wait, eager to please, damn, he should have seen it. Chase had always been the perfect sub. 

“I know,” he grins, standing on wobbly feet to make his way over to the mini-fridge where House keeps a secret stash of alcohol, where he pulls out a beer. House lets him get as far as opening it, before tugging it out of his hand and drinking it himself. Chase frowns, but turns to get another one, when house pushes him back towards the sofa 

“No beer with the drugs I sneaked you.”

“W-what?”

“Yeah,” he rubs his temples “I drugged you, relax about it,” Chase starts laughing and House rolls his eyes, the kid’s too high for any of this to be going in. “So, you in the market for a new dom?” He's way too aroused, and excited at the thought of owning Chase for his normal, delightful subtlety. 

“Dom’s never stick,” he seems suddenly sad, looking down “They always ditched me as a sub." And House knows that the feeling of rejection must suck. Subs do everything they can to please their doms, and to be rejected after giving it their all. He wants to shake his head and tell Chase he'd know how to appreciate him "They said I back talked too much, and I told them to shove it up their-“

“I want you.” House says immediately, because he can’t help himself. By god does he want him. He likes them when they can fight back, when they're not all dumbly complacent. And now, he's hardening in his pants and he realises he's wanted Chase like this for a long time, even though his mind hadn't caught up his subconscious. Chase paused, meeting his eyes, and his eyes roam up and down him

“Huh.”

“Huh? What is that? A yes or no?”

“Would you spank me with your cane?”

“Fucking hell Chase, be my sub.”

“Would I get a collar?” He tries to hide the quiver in his voice, and House almost smiles, poor boy just wants to be owned by someone who cares. He could do that.

“I’d give you whatever the fuck you wanted.”

“Well then,” Chase slides onto his knees, head bowed “Yes Sir.” He looks up with a wink and a smirk “But best ask me again when I’m not coked out of my mind.” And with that he promptly collapses. House stares down at him in disbelief, before he throwing the incomplete list he’s made, away. 

There are more important things at hand. 

...  
...  
...

Chase wakes up easily, stretching on the sofa, he stands up, checking the time, and jumps when he sees House sitting opposite him. "Sorry," he murmurs "I took a nap. She's not responding to the steroids-"

"I know. It's fine." House shrugs, he stands too, leaning on his cane and arches an eyebrow expectantly but Chase just stares at him blankly. "You're into BDSM, you're a sub, I want a sub, I'd give you a collar. Deal?"

Chase stares at him, eyes wide in horror, and he slowly sits back down on the sofa looking up at House in shock "You...you know?" He looks down, shaking his head and hugging himself "Please-" he choked out "Please, don't tell anyone-"

"You're not using your head, Chase," House said gently "What did I just say?"

Chase thought. I want a sub. I'd give you a collar. He looked up through new, blue eyes "You'd..." his voice drops to a whisper like someone is listening, one hand subconsciously goes to his throat "You'd give me a..." he bites his lip "Collar?"

"I wouldn't give you up. Permanent. I'd give you a home." Chase makes a whimper at that, and House steps forward, running his solid fingers through smooth hair, trying to ignore how Chase leans into the touch, he's a natural sub. He's beautiful. And he's almost his. 

"How did you know?"

"I drugged you and made you tell me." It's blunt, but it's the truth, and Chase looks up at him, but doesn't pull away, so House tucks a lock of blond hair behind his ear "Don't worry. I only learnt you were a sub and that you were allergic to strawberries." Chase nods, letting out a ragged breath. "So...interested?"

"Very."

"I think the right answer is 'Yes Sir'."

"And I think you haven't earned that title yet, so you can shove that up yo-" House is kissing him then, harshly, passionately. 

Because he just can't help himself.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT, LIKE EVEN A LETTER, IF YOU WANT MORE STORIES LIKE THIS


End file.
